RA050
Synopsis Yazmyne and Bagon are just finishing their training with Bagon's Fire Fang perfected. Yazmyne calls out Ralts and Elekid, explaining those two and Bagon are going to work together to win another gym badge one day. However, neither Bagon nor Elekid are eager to work with the mischievous Ralts. Yazmyne makes her way to the Freesia City gym, which she cannot find. Recalling Scott and Lily's gym, Yazmyne assumes the gym is some sort of coal factory. A muscular construction worker spots Yazmyne and walks up to her. Seeing her well-trained Eevee, the man assumes Yazmyne is looking for the gym. Yazmyne asks who he is until the man explain that his name is Blaze and he is the Freesia City's gym leader. The man explains that he came this way to post fliers around the city about the state of the gym, explaining that it's location has been slightly moved, surprising Yazmyne. Blaze states that "Gym Leader's talk" and Lily had informed him that a talented girl with a broken arm and an Eevee was headed in his direction. Yazmyne blushes a bit about the arm think but says she is very correct and challenges Blaze to a gym battle. Blaze escorts Yazmyne to a construction site. Blaze says that his gym is usually held in a heated coal factory to better fit his Fire-Type Pokemon and put his challengers under pressure and force them to adapt. Yazmyne's not surprised. Blaze is greeted by the workers one of whom, who hands Yazmyne a helmet and he will act as the referee for the match. Blaze says they will battle outside right next the construction site, which is the gym coal factory. He asks if Yazmyne is ready and she declares that she is. The battle will be two on two with Yazmyne being the only one able to make substitutions. Blaze has four Pokemon on him and he makes first choice is the Fire-Type Quilava. Yazmyne chooses Bagon. The match begins and Yazmyne goes first by having Bagon attack Quilava with Headbutt. Quilava evades with Quick Attack and circles Bagon with several more Quick Attacks before landing a critical hit that sends Bagon crashing across the field. Quilava follows with Flamethrower. Bagon recovers and unleashes a Fire Fang to cancel the Flamethrower through the effects of backfire. Blaze is impressed and orders another Quick Attack, which Bagon meets with Headbutt. Bagon's rock head allows him to overpower Quilava in their head-on collision. Bagon then slashes Quilava with Dragon Claw. Quilava falls back and uses Blaze commands Lava Plume, summoning a torrent of intense lava to engulf the field that melts from of the rocks. Bagon cannot evade the hot lava and jumps around frantically to protect his feet. Seeing that Bagon won't be able to fight under the conditions, Yazmyne recalls him and sends Aerodactyl into battle. Blaze is rearing to go as the match resumes. Quilava summons another wave of Lava Plume, but Aerodactyl avoids the attack by flying. Quilava tries jumping for Aerodactyl with Quick Attack several times, but the Flying-Type remains out of reach and manages to blast Quilava with Ancient Power. Quilava recovers and attacks with Flamethrower. Aerodactyl outclasses the attack with Hyper Beam, which then explodes on Quilava. The fiesty Fire-Type manages to survive to Yazmyne's surprise. Aerodactyl needs to recharge and is thus exposed to Quilava's intense Fire Pledge that knocks Aerodactyl out of the sky. Quilava then rushes in for Quick Attack, but Aerodactyl releases the electrical jaws of Thunder Fang to crunch Quilava and electrocute it. Quilava is knocked out in an explosion and declared unable to battle. For his next choice, Blaze chooses Camerupt. Blaze explains that Camerupt is his best Pokemon. The other three he carries is for variety to pick against his opponents, but he always goes into battle with his best player. Camerupt stomps and releases some steam to confirm and challenge Yazmyne and Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl starts things with a silver orb of Ancient Power. Camerupt takes the attack unflinching. Blaze states that his Camerupt has very little speed but they make up for it with solid defenses and the hottest firepower. Offering to show them, Blaze commands a blazing Overheat. Yazmyne orders Thunder Fang. The attacks collide for a massive explosion, but Camerupt's attack prevails and strikes Aerodactyl. The blow is not-very-effective, and Aerodactyl flies high to safely recover. Blaze waits patiently, and when Aerodactyl's ready he dives in and punishes Camerupt with Iron Head but Camerupt remains frighteningly sturdy. Yazmyne tells Aerodactyl that Camerupt cannot rest and orders blast of Ancient Power. Camerupt is struck but Blaze reiterates that he maxxed his Pokemon's defenses. He then orders Camerupt to strike back, and Camerupt charges in glowing white with his own Iron Head. Aerodactyl flies up to evade, but Blaze and Camerupt have Aerodactyl trapped. With Aerodactyl directly above, Camerupt unleashes a volcanic Eruption. When Yazmyne and Blaze think Aerodactyl to be defeated, the Flying-Type uses his wings to take most of the impact, protecting Aerodactyl's body. Blaze gets more energized and orders Camerupt to unleash another powerful Overheat. Aerodactyl swerves around the attack before they both collide with Iron Head twice. The first time they are equal, but at the second collision, Camerupt gets the upper hand and shoves Aerodactyl across the field. Blaze says they are not done yet as he commands Stone Edge. A series of large stones pierce through the ground, and Aerodactyl uses his incredible flight speed to dodges the rocks. However, Aerodactyl is shown slowing down and getting tired. Camerupt takes the opportunity to use another Overheat. Aerodactyl counters with Hyper Beam. Yazmyne quickly calculates; with two Overheats already, this third one will not be as powerful. As she thinks, the stream of fire and the large purple beam collide for a mighty explosion that consumes both Pokemon. When the smoke clears, Aerodactyl and Camerupt are still standing, refusing to fall to the other. Yazmyne is overjoyed at Aerodactyl's determination and excitedly orders Iron Head. Blaze commands the same. Clad in steel, both Pokemon charge in with their powerful attacks and collide for pulse followed by wild sparks. A second time, Camerupt's power prevails and knocks back Aerodactyl who soon declared unable to battle. Yazmyne thanks Aerodactyl for its hard work and recalls him before sending out Bagon once more. Blaze surprises Yazmyne by stopping the match and throwing in the white towel. Blaze happily withdraws and pets his cheerful but exhausted Camerupt. Yazmyne doesn't understand, and Blaze excitedly states that his duty as a Fire-Type Gym leader is to give his challengers an explosive, hot gym battle while expecting his opponent to do the same for him. Yazmyne and her Aerodactyl gave him the intense match he was looking for and that is enough for him. He declares Yazmyne the official victor of the match as he forfeits and awards Yazmyne the Inferno Badge. Yazmyne is hesitant to accept; she explains that this is the first time a gym leader has allowed her to have a badge without winning. Blaze explains that each gym leader is different with different rules in their matches, different personalities, a different definition of a defeat, and a different definition of a win. Blaze believes that a passionate trainer who proves their metal is worthy of a gym badge. He adds that he could feel Aerodactyl's rive and passion to win for itself and Yazmyne through all of Aerodactyl's attack, which Camerupt happily confirms. Blaze insists on handing Yazmyne the Inferno Badge; Yazmyne takes a moment to stare at Aerodactyl's Ultra Ball. Smiling and quietly thanking Aerodactyl, Yazmyne accepts the Inferno Badge. Major Events *Yazmyne defeats Blaze, the Freesia City Gym Leader, and earns the Inferno Badge Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Blaze *Referee Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) *Ralts (Yazmyne's) *Quilava (Blaze's) *Camerupt (Blaze's) Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures Category:Episodes with Gym Battles